


Historia Corta por Personaje: Leonzio

by MarlaHectic



Series: #ProjectRosesOmelette [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #projectrosesomelette, Kid Fic, Night Terrors, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings, snail fear, yeah that is a thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Leonzio tiene miedo a muchas cosas, pero admite cada uno de sus pavores. Su  gemelo es todo lo contrario...por suerte, para ello tiene a nuestro protagonista.O una historia para hablar de uno de los personajes más adorables de #projectrosesomelette pre-canon.
Series: #ProjectRosesOmelette [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845958





	Historia Corta por Personaje: Leonzio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Otra mini historia de #projectrosesomelette.  
> ¿Lo del gemelo de Leonzio teniendo, básicamente, fobia a los caracoles? Yep, that's me.  
> Espero que os guste y perdonéis por escribir DEMASIADO rápido,  
> Marla  
> Allons-y!

Leonzio tenía miedo a muchas cosas; tenía miedo a los animales grandes, a los truenos, a los hombres que sonríen con los labios pero no con los ojos, los cuchillos demasiado grandes…pero lo sabía.  
Leonzio era consciente de todos y cada uno de sus miedos y, de tal forma, era capaz de afrontarlos (o no) sin vergüenza de lo que sentía.   
Por el contrario, su gemelo apenas le tenía miedo a nada y, aquellas cosas a las que de verdad temía eran o bien tan etéreas o bien tan concretas que las probabilidades de que aparecieran en su día a día eran menos que escasas. A cambio, el niño jamás admitía que algo le causaba pavor, prefiriendo la negación incluso con su propia persona antes que asumir que en el mundo había cosas capaces de causarle las peores pesadillas imaginables.  
Una de estas cosas, extremadamente particular y poco habitual dentro de su propia casa, eran los caracoles. Sin embargo, la terrible noche del octavo cumpleaños de ambos, un caracol apareció en su habitación y comenzó a avanzar, lenta pero inexorablemente, hacia las literas que ellos mismos habían pedido como regalo de cumpleaños tres años atrás.  
Leonzio observó la situación; su hermano en la litera de abajo paralizado mientras fingía encontrarse perfectamente, el pequeño animal dejando su rastro húmedo como si de un pequeño sendero de baba se tratara, la tenue luz nocturna colándose por el ventanal ligeramente abierto por el que había entrado el animal…  
…tomó una decisión.  
Bajó pausadamente de la cama -mirando en todo momento a los ojos de su gemelo, a pesar de que éste intentaba esquivarle, claramente avergonzado de su propio pavor-, tomó un pañuelo de tela de la mesita de noche, cogió con cuidado y cariño al animalillo (no pudo evitar admirar los graciosos movimientos de sus antenas, que interpretó como confusión ante los movimientos a los que se estaba viendo sometido) y, sin soltarlo en ningún momento, lo llevó de vuelta al exterior de la ventana, que cerró intentando el menor ruido posible.  
De vuelta a su cama, fue recogiendo el reguero del suelo con su pañuelo y, en vez de dirigirse a las literas directamente, optó por marchar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que atrapaba incluso a sus cejas.  
Abandonó la habitación sin decir palabra.

Volvió pasados menos de cinco minutos y, de nuevo, sin decir nada, se tumbó junto a su hermano en la litera baja, abrazándolo suavemente.  
-He quemado las babas.  
Éste no le contestó, pero apretó un poco más en su mutuo abrazo.  
Leonzio sonrió; viniendo de su hermano, eso era el equivalente un gracias en mayúsculas. Teniendo en cuenta que le hubiera valido con que dejara de estar aterrado, no podía haber estado más agradecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno... ¿qué tal?  
> Todo feedback, comentarios random y kudos serán eternamente agradecidos (reference intended),  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


End file.
